Guild Tales: PrologueThe Fortelling
by Robert Jon Hawkins
Summary: Sinogra, a High Elf Wizard, is forced to relive his past in his on mind and also given a warning of things to come from his unexpected visitor. A beginning of a story that spans between Everquest and Everquest 2. please leave comments..
1. Chapter 1

**Guild Tales**

**Prologue: THE FORTELLING**

**I**

_**Year 3100, 611 years before the Shattering……**_

A soft bed is all Banron Garras could think about. A soft bed where the sheet were clean and the pillows were filled with the feathers of the Faydarkian Eagle and not the harsh straws that he had carried with him in his journey. For the last three days, Banron, his wife Mellian, and their four-year-old son have made there way from the homeland of the Koda'dal to make a new home in the lost land of Kunark. This land is where the Koda'dal's of Felwithe made an outpost in the southern part of the continent. Not long ago, this lost continent was founded by the Felwithe merchant ship by accident. News of the new found land spread like wild fire in both Antonica and Faydwer. The great King decreed that an outpost must be set up in the land, because it was only a matter of time before their dark brothers, Tier'dal, would set there own claim to the land. Upon the first landing, the scouts soon found that the land had already been claimed but not form the Tier'dal. Two other races have already claim the land as there own. These races were rarely seen and had made it clear by both the Koda'dal nor the Tier'dal were not welcome.

Both the leaders of Felwithe and Neriak, the home of the Tier'dal, so it best to continue to build the outpost for the land held unique treasures and resources only found in this newly discover world. Though the plans to begin building the outpost were accelerated after the agents of Cazic-Thule kidnapped the daughter of Tunare. After she was rescued by the aid of adventures, the outpost remained operational and named after her, Fiorna Vie.

It is the new duty post for Banron, well respective Magician, sometime referred as Conjurer. When his master gave him his assignment, Banron pained to tell his beautiful wife that he had to up root his family and move to a land that is harsh and dangerous. She cried for weeks on end, till the day she finally realized that as long as they had each other, there was no use wasting tears. Banron promised her that one-day when they return to their home city that he will put up his spell book for good and live alive free and safe from perilous journeys. She smiled at him and felt safe and secure, because Banron never went back on his word. She trusted and loved him very much.

The boat in which he, his family and other new arrivals, were far less accommodating. Their were no quarters for the passengers, just a large hall below deck with hammocks for beds. Banron tried to make the voyage as comfortable for both his wife and his son. Even took to the floor for his slumber. The trip its self was not harsh but it was longer than expected. The normal trip from the docks of Butcherblock Mountains to the final dock of Fiorna Vie outpost is a day, a day and half at the most. Now its three days later and they just hit the Northeast of the continent.

He made his way onto the deck of the boat to see the morning sun rise and maybe with the hopes to see the wild life from afar. The sea air filled his nostrils as he came upon the deck. Banron never really cared much for the sea air but now the hint of land was pleasant smell to him. They were close enough to here the waves crashing on the Kunarkian beach. 'By this evening,' he thought to himself 'we will be dinning in our new home.' He felt some tugging his robe. He glanced down to find a small white haired High Elf next to him tring to get his attention.

"My son your up early," He smiled as he lifted his boy, "Are you excited as I am?"

The boy nodded and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Banron lightly kissed his son's head and then pointed out the new contient.

"You see that? That's home,"

The boy looked out and softly repeated the last word, "home…"

"Don't worry my son, it won't be forever, we will be back to Felwithe once I'm done here. You hungry"

The boy smiled, "hungry…"

Banron laughed, "Of course you are… let me see if i can collect some breakfest from the deckhand," He scanned the deck and surprisingly it was empty of the normal crew. Did they sleep in, Banron thought?

He put the boy down on the deck, "stay here and watch the land, see if you could see any animals, while I look for the deckhand. Now don't fall over, or a monster will get you." He playfully said.

"Monster.."

"Yes son, monster hehehe.." Banron tried to tickle his son but then his son pointed behind Banron

"Monster.."

The Mage turned around and behind him was a large red Lizard like Creature holding a huge hammer. Its head had a beak of a dragon, and a couple of horns that came out from the back of its head. But the thing that really struck fear into Banron's heart was the dark yellow eyes of the creature. Before Banron could react the monster backhanded him to the deck floor. As he shook off the pain he heard his son scream. There was another one, and it had his boy.

"NO!!!" He screamed,

Next thing Banron saw was the large scaly foot as it smashed him square in the face. His vision became blurry as it filled with tears of pain. All he can see through the tears were large red blotches; even though he could bearly see, he knew was the attackers and there were more of them. As his vision cleared, he saw at least six more of the beast going down below deck. He tried to scream however the effort was futile when the creature that knocked him down, grabbed the helpless Mage by the back of the neck, and lifted him off the the deck floor. Banron tried to struggle his way out but the more he did, the stronger the grip became.

The screaming began from below the deck. He could hear his fellow comrades and there families struggling. Then the screams became screams of terror, cut off short with sounds of metal making contact with flesh. Then he the one scream that sunk his heart, Mellian

"BANRON!!" She cried out to him. "BANR--"

She was silent.

With her calls abruptly halted, Banron once again struggled free. This time with success. As the Mage fell to the deck, Banron made a quick sweep at his assailant's leg, knocking the beast down on his backside. He quickly got up and sprinted to the hatch leading to the bed down deck. Another creature near by, tried to block his the High Elf, but Banron had gain so much momentum that he pushed off the huge beast overboard. The creature scream as it fell into the ocean below.

"MELLIAN!!" He screamed, as he reached the hatch way openning. He could see that the steps and the deck below was drenched in blood. He stopped not for he knew her fate and there was nothing he could do for her. Suddenly there was a scream behind him. The scream of a child.

"My boy" he said to him self. At the bow of the boat, one of the creatures still had him held. The boy didn't look hurt but he was scared. He knew even if he had his Staff and his spell book that there was no chance of him and his son to escape from their attackers.

Banron clasps his hands together and began to chat his words of magic, then with one hand raised above his head, a bright spark launched into the morning sky. It was a signal, a distress signal. He'd hope that his brethren were near enough to see it.

The next moment, Banron lost balance fell to the deck floor again. He had used all his power to make this light as bright as it can, in turn making him weak for a moment. However he didn't have that moment of rest. The first creature he had knocked down, had already regained himself and charged the fallen mage, knocking him to his back. Banron, now looking up at his foe knew that his time had ended. The beast raised his hammer above his head, ready to bury it into the mage. In that few seconds, Banron made one last silent prayer to his god, Karana the Stormbringer, "Please my lord, keep my son safe." Then he turned his head to face his only son, their eyes met. The boy was filled with fear. Banron was fill with sadness just before the hammer came crashing down upon the Koda'dal's head. Banron's last words came out to his son, "I love you."

The boy answered back without repeating his father's last word, "daddy…"

That was the last thing Banron Garras heard before his world was filled with darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_**Year 3726, 15 years after the Shattering…**_

He awoke from the nightmare abruptly screaming, "NO!!"

The Koda'Dal or High Elf as most of Norrath had refer to them as, sat up from the ground, heart racing violently in the dark. It was more than just a simple nightmare, but a vision. A vision that has hunted him for the last 620 years. The first real memory that he can recall with perfect clarity. It was different somehow. This vision never came to him in dream, only in meditation and only if he himself recalled in his mind. These entire questions would have to wait now. The elf could not dwell on the painful memory or why he even had it in the first place. Right now, the realization of being somewhere different, waking up in an unfamiliar room finally dawned on him and asked himself, "Where am I?"

Sinogra Nolatcon realized that the he was nowhere near what he would call home. First thing his nostrils were filled with air of decayed stench. There was also a hint of blood in the air, or was it? He brought his hand to his nose and found that his nose had been bleeding. Sinogra tried to recount what happen and where he was at in this moment in time. Am I dreaming again? Slowly, he picked himself up from the ground to his feet as he did, the aches and soreness filled all his nerves at one time. The High Elf Wizard let out a low mummer of discomfort but never the less got up. Most of the soreness was felt as his midsection and a couple of places in his face. However painful it is, Sinogra knew that these pain were not recent. Judging by the degree of pain he felt, though still painful, but minimal at best, he had felt worse. "How long have I been here?" the next question he asked himself.

The High Elf examined the room he was in. The room was small, four stonewalls, dirt floors, and ceiling to high for Sinogra to reach. Off in the corner were what look like dirty used rags in a small pile. One wall had a large wooden door without handles or knobs, at least on his side. On the opposite of the wall, up near the ceiling was a small rectangular hole, the window. In the window were bars that ran up and down. The small window was nowhere large enough fit even the tiniest of Gnomes, and certainly not a High Elf's. This room is what you would expect out of any other cell, clearly not made for luxury. Sinogra approached the wall with the barred window and rub his hands to see if there were any cracks or maybe even a foothold of some sort, nothing. He looked up at the window, and he could tell that it was night with the moon shining its radiant light. Sinogra again went to the wall to find some sort of hope, some sort of way to escape.

"Its no uses. I's tried myself master Nolatcon.." a voice from the corner where the dirty rags laid, except they weren't dirty rags at all. The low visibility made it seem it was rags but when fact it was a small creature, a Ratonga. Ratonga's were over sized rats that walk with two legs instead of four. They were no taller than your average Halfling, but not shorter than a 2 foot Gnome.

"Wickle!" Sinogra called, as he remembered who his companion was, "Are you alright my friend?"

"I's took my licks from them, the Orcs. But it's yous I worries for. They's beat the senses out of yous master." Wickle recalled.

"Orcs???," Sinogra tried to drawn any memory of this, but came with a blank, "What happen to us Wickle? Why are we here?"

The Ratonga, looked straight into Sinogra's eyes, then turned away in shame, then he began, "It's my faults master."

"I don't understand?" replied the wizard.

Wickle took a deep breath, "You's wanted to harvest for more roots in the Commonlands. Yous said yous hads a big order to fills. So yous asks me to help you, and we had no such lucks with the normal harvesting grounds in Commonlands. I then suggest a place where no ones reallys knows about. Master, I took yous to the Outskirts of Bloodskulls Valley. I been there many of times, never had any problems. I's thought we be oks, but I's was wrong. The orcs came from nowheres, calling us trespassers and spies of Lucan. Its my faults…"

Wickle covered his eyes with his small furry hands and began to weep. Sinogra knelt down beside him and placed his hand on the Ratonga's back to try to comfort him. Though Wickle continued to weep. He respected the old wizard. This High Elf was responsible for giving Wickle a second chance at life without thievery. Wickle will be the first to tell anyone that breaking into the wizard's house was the gods at work. The gods lead him to the old High Elf for that second chance at life. Just as Sinogra came home that night, he knew something was off. Of course, upon opening the door to his one bedroom house in the Scale Yard, a Ratonga just finish packing up the last bits of Sinogra's possessions. Without hesitation, the Wizard binded the little thief with is his magic and Wickle became immobilized.

If were any other Freeportian, they would have just called the Militia Guard, and they would have arrested the Rat and taken him to the Militia house in West Freeport for interrogation, or as some would call it, a screening to see if the offender has any abilities that may be useful to the Militia. However, Wickle knew that he was nothing more than just a common thief with no skills. That would have put Wickle in a grave situation, the death penalty. Instead of Sinogra calling for the guards, he closed his house door, pulled a stool and sat next to the immobilized Ratonga. Their eyes met and Sinogra asked one question, 'Tell me young one, why come my to house?' Wickle stayed silent, but not out of defiance, but out of fear. Sinogra asked again, the same question, but added, 'You not be afraid my friend, the Militia Guard will not be coming. And please be honest.' For some reason, Wickle believed those words the old wizard spoke.

So he told him almost everything. About how he was born as a runt of the litter, and how, by his own parents, tossed to the Freeport sewers to live among the diseased animals that inhabited it. How he had to steal to make some money for his next meal, which was not an everyday thing for him. Wickle had gone for 4 days at a time without any real decent food. Thievery was the only thing the scout knew how to do. As he continued with his story, Sinogra just listen inventively to every word the poor Ratonga had to say. When Wickle was finished, the Elf wizard released him from his magical bindings and made him an offer. 'You are released my friend, but I do offer you a job and even a place to stay. You don't have to take it but know that it is open to you.' What the wizard proposed was to have a companion to harvest items out in the many lands of Norrath. For his time, he would be paid. As for the room and board, Sinogra offered to pay for the place for the first 2 seasons.

He then told the Ratonga scout that he didn't have to take it but consider it as a new start. Then he lead the rat out the door gave him a couple of pieces of gold for the night's meal. Wickle returned the next morning and told Sinogra, 'I's wishes to serve you.' Since then for the last 8 months, Wickle has helped the High elf collect and harvest items that he needed. And as true to his word, Sinogra got him a home in scale yard.

Now here he is, knelt down into the corner, feeling responsible for the plight that they found themselves in. Sinogra, again still comforting the Ratonga, "It isn't your fault, I promise you my friend, I will find a way out."

"But master," Wickle responded, "we are in the middle of Bloodskull Valley with fort full of Orcs, how would wees escape?"

Sinogra still has yet to figure that out. He got up from his partner and examined the wall that had the barred window. Then he looked in his pockets, nothing and his satchels and even his spell book were gone. Of course, he didn't really need his spell book. He had some spells fairly well memorized. "Wickle, you may want to take some cover." Wickle obediently followed the wizard's warning. Sinogra began his incantation, and then thrusted his right arm forward. Nothing, not even a spark. He tried again same incantation, same movement to properly cast his fireball, still nothing. This dumbfounded the wizard. He tried a different spell, nothing at all, its as if his power had faded.

"Master," Wickle pointed up towards the window, "could that bees the problem?"

Sinogra looked up didn't see anything, at first. As he focused his eyes and saw passed the soft moonlight beaming down from the window, he saw what Wickle had seen. Camouflaged by the soft moonlight, was a Wisp, a small creature that is in a form of a point of light. Though, it wasn't just any Wisp, but a Manaburster. These creatures, feed on the magical powers that people possess. When endangered, they focus that power back to the attacker as full burning energy. This explains why Sinogra can't form the simplest of spells, they Manaburster is feeding off his power. The orcs have gotten smarter over the years, he thought to himself. A plan started to formulate. If he could some how distract the wisp, it should be able to give him enough time to regain a small amount of power to cast a fireball spell powerful enough to burn a hole through the wall.

"Wickle." He called

"Yeses."

"Give me your belt buckle."

Wickle unfastened his leather belt and handed it to the wizard. Sinogra then fixed his eyes on the wisp. All he needed was just enough to do this one spell. He started to swing the belt in circles to give its some momentum. Then with at the right point, he let go of it. The belt went up, the metal buckle first, as it sped towards the wisp, the creature moved over just out of the flying objects way. The belt smacked loudly at the top of the ceiling and came down almost immediately. 'Damn' Sinogra thought. He went to pick up the belt again, "MASTER!!!" Wickle cried pointing at the wisp.

The Creatures light glowed brightly now and it began to hum.

"Oh this is nots going to be good." Wickle crouched down on the ground with his arms covering his head.

Sinogra fully agreed with Wickle. The wisp then shot out two brilliant blue lights towards the prisoners. Wickle got thrown back to the wall, momentarily suspend against it with his feet off the ground, then collapsed to the floor. Sinogra had the same happen to him. The energy was an immense stunning feeling of pain and drain. It felt as though his life was sucked out. This continued till the wisp felt that the wizard had no power. When the beam ceased, Sinogra fell down on to his knees. His world began to blur out into the darkness. The wizard was now, once again, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

The low sniffling noises came continuously from the small Elven boy. He was bounded by the wrist with a long rope attached. The other end of the rope was held by a single Sarnak warrior, pulling and tugging away as if the child was a captive animal. A few times the boy would stop but he then was forced to continue walking with the rest of the Sarnak party that had attacked the High Elf ship earlier that morning. Banron's son was the only one that survived. The memories of what he saw after his father's demise will haunt him for the rest of his life. Dismembered bodies thrown overboard into the Kunarkian waters. One body in particular, his mother. The last memory he has of her was her lifeless body, blood all over the gown she wore that night. The face she had worn, the face of fright, with her eye's open. The child began to tear up and whimper. He then stop dead at his tracks and began to sob. The Sarnak on the other end of the rope turn to him and screamed at the boy in his native tongue.

"PATHIC ELF!!!!" The Sarnak pull on the rope, causing the boy to fall to the ground, "KEEP MOVING!!!"

---

"What?!?!" the voice of Sinogra exclaimed, "I understood that beast."

It was clear to Sinogra what he was seeing was his past. In all his time during his deep meditations when this memory or any memory when he was a child, that he never understood what they were saying to him. He didn't know the language at the time. Though after 500 or so years he had learned many languages, however the times he recalled his past, especially this one, the languages he didn't know at this time would be gibberish as it was then. This was more than a recalled memory. Though the question as to why, out of so many events that happened in his life, why is this one being replayed. It had been years since he even thought about the Sarnak themselves. The Sarnaks were hybrids of the Kunarkian Dragons and the Iksars. The necromancers of Sebilis, the once the capital of the Iksar Empire, created these creatures to help aid them in an upcoming war against the dragons. However the plan had backed fired and the Sarnak became aware and revolted against there creators. Now they reside in a great fortress near the lake of Ill omen, the center of the Kunark Continnent.

There was more talking form the Sarnak's themselves. Sinogra then quieted himself and watched the past replay itself.

---

"What is the problem X'erflor?" the Sarnak that was the apparent leader of the group came to the one that held the Boy's bonding.

"This Pink skin will not stop crying my lord," X'erflor explained, "Every time he starts, he stops walking."

"Then if this whelp continues, do not stop on his account. Simply drag him along. We do not have time for this." The Sarnak leader ordered.

"Could we not just kill this thing? I am hungry and I hear Elf meat is good," commented the another Sarnak that was next to X'erflor.

The Sarnak leader growled at the suggestion, "The queen wants this one alive. So take any of those ideas you have out of your head."

"Yes, I shall obey," he grumbling obeyed.

"Now let's move!! I want us at Ill Omen before noon, the Royal Guard is waiting for us." The Sarnak commanded.

The Elf continued to weep, even as X'erflor pulled on the rope, nearly knocking the boy to the ground. However, the boy was able to continue to walk along with his captors. X'erflor moved faster than he did before with the sadistic hope that he would be able to drag the boy across the forest floor. As the pace quickened, the little boy was able to keep up much to the Sarnak's dismay. The rest of the trip through the thick Warslik Forest went smoothly without any incident. The boy didn't understand any of what the monsters were saying. To him, it was a bunch of hisses and growls, but he knew that they were talking about him.

As they made their way out of the forest, the land before them open up to a basin. Grasslands without trees and off a distant was lake. The sun beating down on them was fairly warm, yet the humidity was causing the child to perspire a bit. The lake was massive, water as far as the eye can see. The group proceeded to walk towards a couple old ruined buildings at the beach of the lake bed.

"I want four posted around the building." Ordered the Sarnak leader. As the four other Sarnak positioned themselves around each corner of the building, the others including the boy entered the structure. Inside, the building was slightly dark, but with all the cracks and holes, the sunlight was able to shed dim a light inside. On the floor of the ancient building, sat three other Sarnak's in their black mages robes with their backs to the raiding group.

Without turning to look at the group behind him, the middle one began, "Varackus, I see you have come back with success."

"We caught them sleeping, their guards were no match for us." Varackus proudly explained, "And they also carried many items that I'm sure the Queen herself will be in much delight."

The middle Sarnak finally stood and turned to Varackus and his party then smiled at the boy, "I see you did as the queen ordered, even the capture of this child. Our queen will feast well tonight. Her taste for these elves, even as young as this one, has been what you say, quenchable. She will be grateful to you Varackus for fulfilling her appetite."

The Sarnak mage snapped his fingers, "The royal guard will take this child off your hands, now let us discuss your share of the treasures you obtained."

Two other Sarnaks came into the building wearing black and gold plated armor. As they grabbed the boy, another Sarnak entered the building, one of Varackus's troop.

Varackus hissed at him, "I told you to stand guard, you have no--"

The troop fell forward to the ground letting out his last breath. Deep in his back was an arrow.

"TO ARMS!!!" Varackus screamed. The royal guard drew their swords and headed outside. Varackus drew his mallet that he had kept on his back and joined the guards. The three mages stayed behind and began to chant. The sound of metal to metal clashing echoed off the walls of the building. The boy, still bounded took this opportunity to espace outside.

"THE BOY!!!," the head mage screamed, "STOP HIM!!!!"

The two other mages sprang towards the Koda'dal boy. The rope that was attached to the boys bindings, drag behind him as he ran. One of the mages drop his scaly foot onto it. This in turn put an immediate stop to the boy's escape as he fell forward to the ground. "Grab him!!" One of the mages commanded to his other cohort. The Sarnak charge toward the child, reaching out to the boy's neck with his right hand. Suddenly, the Sarnak grunted and screamed a high pitch sound toward the sky. The boy felt droplets of blood sprayed on his face. The mage was ran through in his chest from behind by a sword of some type. The sword protruded out was curved with the jagged sharp edges. As quick as the sword with through the creature's chest, it was suddenly extracted out at the same speed. The boy's would be assailant hunched over and fell almost on top of the child. The child watched as the body hit the ground, then he looked up to see what killed the robed Sarnak. Standing over him was another creature that had scales. Instead of red scales, it was the color of a greyish/green. The head of this other monster was not anything he had seen before. It was a full grown lizard, that stood on two feet as if it was a man. The beast wore what looked like heavy plated armor from head to toe. The monster looked down at the child for a moment, then turned his attention to other mage. With one swift move, lizard creature charge the frighten Sarnak.

The boy did not stay to watch the beast massacre the Sarnak. He slowly turned the other way. What he saw at full view were more of the same lizard men in combat with Sarnak raiders. He watched in astonishment at the fight that took place in front of him. Each of them with weapons in there hands, clashing against each other. Some of the Sarnak had fallen to the blades of their attackers, but the lizard men themselves have fallen victim as well. The one called Varackus, stood tall and took on many of them. With is mighty mallet, he was able to take out three of his opponents at the same time. Swinging from one side to another, taking down the attackers. It was clear why Varackus was the leader of his party. The child deep inside him hoped that Varackus, the monster that killed his father with the same mallet, would fall like the rest of his party members. Though he realized that he need to find a place to hide. Even he knew that the it wasn't safe to be here. Without hesitation, the boy ran the opposite way of the fight.

Varackus saw from the corner of his eye that the boy was fleeing away. He ran after the boy growling. The little child heart pounded ever so violently for he knew that the monster was right behind him.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOR ME WHELP!!!" he yelled at the Koda'dal. The boy turned his head to see how far the Sarnak was behind him. He was close and gaining on him. The boy headed for the near by tree line with the hopes to hide in there. In that instance, another lizard man jump from out of the trees. The child screamed in fear and drop to the ground curled in to a ball. However, the lizard creature passed the boy and charged Varackus. In one move the lizard drew its sword and lifted up high above its head ready to cleave in to the huge Sarnak. Varackus countered the attack, by gaining more speed and lowered his head. As the Sarnak made contact with the body of the of the attacker, the horns of Varackus pierced into the gut of the lizard. The Sarnak then lift his head up in turn lifting his opponent off the ground and into the air. The Iksar dropped down to the ground, wrapping his arms around his midsection where the two horns pierced. It was screeching in pain, Varackus stood over it then took his hammer and lifted high above his head much like he did with the child's father. As the huge mallet like weapon came down, another lizard charged out of the woods and into Varackus's side, knocking the huge Sarnak down onto its side.

The child stared at the new attacker, this one wore the same armor as the other lizard men, only instead of a dull yellowish color armor, this one had dark blue color armor. This attacker drew his sword out as well as a huge tower shield on the other arm. His eyes fixed on Varackus, who recovered from his knockdown. Varackus slowly got up drew his mallet with both his hands, posturing himself in a battle stance.

"Varackus," the lizard spoke.

"Argonis," Varackus acknowledged him, "I should have known you'd be here. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Argonis began to move to ones side, still fixed on his opponent. Varackus followed suit.

"You and I have a score to settle Iksar," Varackus pointed at his opponent, "You took my son, and I seek vengeance"

"Your son died out of sure stupidity. It is you to blame for your young hatchling. I call poor parenting." taunted Argonis.

Varackus growled in anger.

"I see I struck a chord. Ever heard the saying, the truth hurts?"

"When I kill you, rest assure, I will come to Cabalis, and rip your wife to pieces, and use your son as Froglok bait." Said Varackus.

"If," Argonis smiled as he crouched down at the kness, "you kill me." with that, roared at his enemy. Varackus growl turned into a loud ear piercing scream, then the two charge into each other, the weapons met between them with a loud thunderous crash. The battle begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

"STOP THIS!!!" Sinogra yelled. Yet the vision continued on without interruption, at least not from him. If this is a true dream, then my will should stop this vision, he thought to himself. He concentrated, with in his own thoughts tried to bring himself out of this past into something, less violent. Alas, it did not work. The vision still played out as it did six hundered years ago. The fight between Varackus and Dracna Argonis, raged on. I have to wake myself to rid this vision, but how, he questioned himself.

"My child," Another voice made its presence, a voice that was not part of the this past, "Patience the answer will come in due time."

"Who is this?!?!" demanded the wizard.

"You will know soon enough," the voice replied, "however, now I want you to just stay quiet and observe."

"Observe what? I know the outcome of this. I need not sit here and reminisce this point of my life. The gods know I have done it enough times."

"I know my child. So one more time will not kill you." the voice made a small chuckle

"Who ever this is, I assure you that this is no laughing matter. This is an invasion of my private thoughts."

There was no further reply to Sinogra. Whoever has the wizard here must either find this amusing or may just serve a purpose of some sort. Either way, Sinogra can't get out of it. The High-Elf has no other choice but to be at the mercy of the mysterious presence with in his mind.

"Fine," Sinogra finally replied, "I will play your little game, but I will find out who you are and I will make you pay for putting me through this misery."

"As if you had a choice my child. Now watch and remember. Besides this is the best part." the voice made a giggle.

---

The battle harden warriors thrusted their weapons against one another. Even though the mallet that Varackus possessed was large and heavy, the Sarnak had no difficulty wielding the awesome weapon. With each swing of the weapon it was met with Dracna Argonis's own blade, crafted from the finest metal of all of Kunark and constructed by Cabilis's most expert blacksmith. Varackus anger drove him to take the offensive in the fight, Dracna responded in the defensive. Even though Dracna was regarded to be one of the strongest among all other warriors in the Iksar Empire, his strength was far less that of Varackus power. With each counter by the Sarnaks blows, the Iksar warrior strength was waning a bit. The only thing that Dracna can relay on his agility and cunningness. Varackus, swung to the left side of the Iksar, but the impact of the great hammer was blocked by Argonis's shield. With one motion, Dracna use the shield to force the mallet down to the ground, leaving Varackus's left side wide open. Dracna seized the opportunity and lunged his sword straight forward, cutting the huge Sarnak.

Varackus's screamed in pain for the sword had sliced open a deep wound on his left abdomen, under the creatures ribs. His right hand, still grasping the end of his weapon, though is left hand drew upward and made contact with the Iksar's face, back handing the lizard. For a moment, Dracna heard nothing but the high pitch whining with his ears. Then suddenly, the Iksar felt Varackus grabbing him by the neck and was lifted upward off the ground. Dracna's air supply was cut off, he was gasping for air. He again tried to lunge the sword at his assailant, but he'd missed. Varackus leaned in closer to the Iksar and opened his mouth wide and proceed to bite down on Dracna's left shoulder. He howled loudly at the pain. The shield that Dracna had on his left arm slipped off and onto the ground. Dracna tried with every effort he can muster to swing and lunge his sword at the Sarnak but with the lose of air and the pain on his left shoulder made a useless attempt. The warrior had to act fast or he will be standing tall in front of his god Cazic-Thule soon. Without another moment passed raised his sword up over his head, and trusted downward, hilt first into Varackus left eye. The Sarnak Warrior loosen his grip around Dracna's neck, and screamed in pain, in turn letting go of the Iksar's shoulder.

Dracna fell to the ground. As he impacted the dirt and rock below him, his hand let loose the Iksar's weapon. The Iksar warrior began to cough and wheezed for air. Varackus was in no better shape, as he had both his hands covering the hole where his left eye was once placed. Blood spewed out from between his scales fingers. He then turned to his foe, the pain became fuel for anger. Once again he grasped the mallet, while his left still held its place upon the missing eye that Dracna had given him. Before he could lift the mallet off the ground, Dracna charged and tackled the beast to the ground, proceeded to give Varackus an onslaught of punches. Varackus then kicked to warrior with his powerful legs off of him. Both of the warriors slowly stood up facing each other. Now it was hand to hand combat, no weapons, just there fist, claws, and their jagged tails. The two of them brawled, exchange punches and kicks to each of their extremities. Then both of them clashed upon one another and wrestled down to the ground. Neither one of them seemed to have the upper hand in this duel.

Suddenly, Varackus whipped his long spiny tail across the Iksar's face, blinding him for a moment, but that all Varackus need to pin his opponent down to the ground. Now Varackus had the upper hand as his legs began to crush into Dracna's midsection. The Sarnak drove his claws into the biceps of the iksar while forcing his arms to stay on the ground. Dracna was trapped underneath the monstrous Sarnak.

"Now your in a very unsatisfactory predicament Argonis," taunted Varackus.

Dracna said nothing but continued to struggle, but it was useless.

"I will forever burn this image of you in my memories," the Sarnak continued, "My son's honor will finally be restored and I shall wear your skull as my new helm. And with the helm will be the last thing your puny son will see before I tear him apart." With that Varackus opened his mouth wide and went down onto Dracna's head. In that split second, the Iksar was able to raise his own leg over and around to where he was able to wrap around the Sarnak's waist. Using his tail to push upward, Dracna not only was able to break free from Varackus, but he was able to fling into the air. Varackus slid across the ground from his short flight front first. As he tried to pick himself, Dracna immediately jump on the back of the beast wrapping his arms around it's neck in a head lock. He held on tight and slowly twisted Varackus head to the right. Varackus did nothing but reach behind and claw at his enemy. It was no use for his claws could not penetrate the hard metal that was the Iksar's armor. The large Sarnak got up on his feet, yet Dracna still slowly kept twisting the beast's neck.

A crack was heard.

Varackus only good eye widen at the pain.

Another crack.

Varackus thrusted himself backwards to the ground with the hopes that it will knocked the wind out of the Iksar, but it didn't help him

A Huge cracking sound filled the air.

Varackus didn't feel pain anymore, at least not from his extremities, and his world slowly fell dark and cold.

The Sarnak's finally fell limp and lifeless, at least to Dracna's approval. The fight was over. The victor got out from under his fallen foe and collected himself, catching his breath. He'd then collected his shield and placed it back on his arm. He realized that the fight between him and Varackus had taken him far from where his raid party was at. They were still an earshot away, the sounds of weapons clashing filled the soundless sky. He began to look for his sword, when he had heard something rustling within the nearby bushes. He looked closely into them and saw two light blue eyes staring back at him. With a quickness tore the bushes away only to find the whelp that Varackus was chasing before their duel began.

The boy whelped. He was frightened. Dracna stood there staring at the young one. At first he wondered what this child was doing in the company of their enemies. Why they had kept this one alive. Dracna saw the flare off in the distance while scouting around the Emerald Jungle earlier this morning. He and is raid troops witness the Sarnaks ambush of the invaders ship, they had been following them since to ambush them and take what ever loot they stole. But why keep this pointy ear child alive.

The boy took his hands from his eyes and looked up at the Iksar. Dracna was not sure what to do with this child. At a certain point he'd almost could careless, they were here for the loot, nothing more. Then the boy point at him.

"MONSTER!" the boy yelled, but to Dracna it was gibberish, then he realized that the boy wasn't pointing at him, but passed him.

Without looking behind him, Dracna grabbed the boy by his bounded wrist and lept off to the right. The boy landed on his backside and started to cry. Dracna didn't pay any attention to him for the moment, his attention was on what the boy was yelling at. It was Varackus. He didn't die, he just played dead, "Damn Feign Death!!!" he complained. Oldest trick in the book to get your attacker off of you, to fake your death.

Varackus was still weak, but not weak enough to where he couldn't wield his mallet once again. The Sarnak swung at the Iksar that was now on the ground with nothing more than just a shield. The Mallet dropped down hard upon the Iksar's only tool of protection. The impact caused the shield to crack. Dracna knew that it couldn't stand another blow such as that. Again the Iksar warrior tried to get up from the ground but the Sarnak swung again this time completely cracking the shield in half. Dranc's only guard is now useless to him. Varackus drew his mallet high above his head and brought down with a quickness. Dracna, now taking all the what is left of his damage shield off of him was quick enough move away from the mallets thunderous pounds. Then another strike came down from the Sarnak, this time it landed onto Dracna's left hand, crushing every bone in it. The growl of pain echoed out in the open. The growl then was cut short by Varackus swift kick into Dracna's face by his clawed foot.

Varackus then placed his foot onto the Iksar's chest and look directly at him, "I was wrong... This is the memory I want to stay with me till the end of my days. You under my foot."

With that, he then lifted the mallet one last time over his head to get ready to plow it down on the iksar head, much like the High-Elf he had killed earlier today. The boy still whimpering on the ground saw it being replayed again, only it was the lizard man that was going to die. But something caught is eye at the in front of his feet, the Lizard man's sword. Without hesitation, the boy yelled, "HERE! HERE!" He kicked the sword towards the two. Dracna, again not understanding the boy, looked at what he was yelling at, then saw his sword pushed toward him. He had then took a grasp at the hilt with his right hand.. In the next second, he swung his sword at the ankle of the foot that was holding him down while the Sarnak was momentarily distracted by the boy's gibberish screams. The sword made a clean cut through the beast's ankle, severing the foot off. Varackus once again screeched like he never had before. The mallet fell behind him, and Varackus fell to his knees screaming in pain.

Dracna got up again with his sword in hand, "Give my regards to your son." In one movement, he thrusted the blade through the Sarnak's neck and throat. The ear piercing screech ended only to be replaced by a sickening gurgling sound desperately gasping for whatever air it can get. Dracna was about to pull the sword straight out for the Sarnak's throat, however he decided to do something a little different. He ran the sword not straight out, but push it out through the right side of the beast's neck. Varackus head bobbed side to side for a moment then it shifted towards the left, exposing the insides of his neck with blood gushing out into the air. Finally, Varackus lifeless body, his real lifeless body fell to the ground, blood still pouring out onto the grass under him. Varackus was now without a doubt dead. Dracna finally had a sigh of relief. He then tended to his broken hand and bounded it with some bandages he had had with him and wrapped it tightly, despite the immense pain he had felt. The warrior hopes that the pain will finally dull out before they went home to Cabilis.

"Lord Argonis," One of the other Iksar called out to him.

"What is it trooper," Dracna replied.

"Most of the Sarnak party are dead, the rest just fled towards the mountain." the trooper reported.

"Humpmm, cowards." Dracna chuckled, "How many casualties?"

"Out of nineteen, five dead, and six injured but not fatal."

"Very well. Tell the rest to gather what they can, but leave a huge portion for the Emperor."

"As you command," the trooper saluted then head to the rest of the Iksar party. Suddenly, the boy screamed and cried. Dracna turn around to find the boy suspended in the air by the collar of his cloths. A robed Iksar with dark eyes held the boy and he examined him as a fishermen would with his catch.

"I see that armor, weapons, and jewelry were not the only thing that these Sarnaks took with them," The robed Iksar commented.

"I wonder what use they would had for the is child," Dracna said.

"It is rumored that their Queen has a taste for young pointy ear children for desert. This one is just mere foodstuff for them, but I myself see a great opportunity to finally study the anatomy of these invaders." A bit of laughter came out of the robed one.

"Consider the opportunity voided Skassris, I am claiming this child." Dracna took a hold of the boy brought him back onto the ground.

Skassris looked at Dracna in disbelief, "You can not deny my claim. It is a breach of our agreement, its is my right to claim what I want out of this raid. And I want this child."

Dracna turned to Skassris, "As the Leader of this raid, I can deny you anything, including this boy. Its the right of the leader, that to is the agreement we had set out on."

Skassris growled at Dracna, "What need do you have for this child, I can't imagine you wanting to have him for your dinner. This creature is of no use to you. Where as for me, the things I could learn will benefit our people. I demand my claim!!"

Dracna grabbed the front collar of Skassris robe, "YOU ARE NO POSITION TO DEMAND ANYTHING FROM ME NECRO!! WHAT I DO WITH THIS CREATURE.... THIS CHILD IS NOT YOUR CONCERN!!!" Then the warrior drop the Necromancer onto the ground on his back tail. Dracna then with is right hand on the boy's shoulder left the area with the boy at his side.

Skassris yelled, "THIS ISN'T OVER ARGONIS!!!! I WILL TAKE THIS MATTER WITH WAR BARON EATOR!!! HE WILL SEE IT MY WAY I CAN ASSURE YOU OF THAT!!!"

Dracna then whispered to himself as continued walking away with the boy, "We will see."

---

The scene of the vision started to get brighter with each passing second.

"What now?!?!" exclaimed Sinogra.

"Time is short my child, you have to return." the voice said

"Answer me this before I go, what is was the point in all this??"

The voice did not answer him. The vision became more brighter to the point where Sinogra wished that he had eyelids to close in this form.

"ANSWER ME!!!" Sinogra shouted, "WHAT ARE TRING TO TELL ME!!!"

"There isn't much time. Know that all will be answered when you return here."

"I'M NOT COMING BACK TILL YOU TELL ME."

"You have no choice, you will be here, soon. I promise you that there is a reason for all and it will be explain to you in great detail. That i can promise. Now go my child, you time here now has ended." the voice said.

The whole vision became nothing more than just one huge blinding light. Then Sinogra finally realized that he wasn't going to get an answer from who ever it is that has brought him here. Suddenly, the High-Elf started to feel pain and his body began to feel drained and worn. What is going on, he thought to himself. Whats happening now? All of a sudden, it dawned on him as to what was happening. He was waking up.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

"WAKE HIM!! WAKE HIM NOW!!!" whoever was holding Sinogra upright did was he was commanded and back handed the white hair wizard.

It was daylight now, Sinogra struggle to keep his eyes open against the bright light of the sun. As he gathered he was surrounded by Orc. All roaring, laughing, grunting, and sneering. He desperately scanned the area for his companion, Wickle, but he could not be found or seen. The high elf could feel dirt, rocks, and anything else one may find on the ground being thrown at him.

"LET GO OF THE POINTY EAR ONE!!" Suddenly, Sinogra was thrusted to the ground. Laughter echoed through the valley as the wizard fell hard to the floor. Sinogra slowly pulled himself up dusting his now tattered robe. He then slowly stood up on his own two feet. It was pointless for an Orc behind him knocked him down, face first to the ground, "WE NOT TELL YOU GET UP POINTY EAR!!! BRING OTHER PRISONER!!!"

Though Wickle was not brought to the little holding area, he was tossed like a sack of rocks. The Ratonga yelped in pain as his body made contact on the ground. "OPPSIE!!" laughter followed the sarcastic apology.

"BIND THEM!" the orcs again did as they ordered. They brought both of their prisoners up on there knees and tied their wrist behind their backs. The mass of orcs in front of them parted a bit to make way for the one that was apparently barking their orders.

The Orc came up close, face to face with the High Elf. His decay breath filled Sinogra's bleeding nostrils, "Why you come to Bloodskull Valley!"

"Wees come heres to harvest root. Nothings mores." Answered Wickle. He then was met with a hard back hand to the face.

"I NOT TALK TO YOU RAT MAN!" Then the Orc turned his attention to the Koda'Dal, "ANSWER ME ELF!"

"As my companion said before, we were here for root that is-" He was then cut off with another back hand to the jaw.

"You dare lie to me pointy ear! You are spies of evil paladin, LUCAN D'LERE!" The Orc yelled. The orcs started chanting in unison "SPIES SPIES SPIES!!!"

Sinogra took a moment for the pain to subside then began again, "You are mistaken, we are here just for root nothing more."

The Orc turned away to the Orc Horde, "IT'S WHAT ALL SPIES SAY! ALWAYS SAME STORY!"

The orcs cheered in aggreance with him.

"THEY COME AND LOOK OUT OUR WEAK PLACES AND TELL LUCAN WHERE TO ATTACK US!"

Again the Orcs cheered.

"BUT NOT THIS TIME! THIS TIME WE TAKE HEADS AND THROW THEM TO THE GATES OF THE CITY!"

The whole valley filled with echos of overjoying cheer.

"BY ORDER OF GENERAL DRULL! YOU ARE TO BE BEHEADED AND USED AS A WARNING TO LUCAN THAT WE NOT BE PUSHED AROUND ANYMORE! MY SWORD!!!"

With that, the crowd of orcs cheered loudly. In the midst of all the chaos, a large cleaver of a sword was handed to the head Orc. He took the sword and examined it.

"Masters," whispered Wickle, "keeps him talking."

"What?" Sinogra replied.

"Talking, I's needs him to talk some mores. I's got a plans."

Sinogra didn't have the foggiest idea what Wickle planned to do, however given the situation, what else was there to lose. The Orc brought the sword in position and was ready to swing. Right before he swung the sword across the High Elf's neck. Sinogra finally blurted out the only thing that came to mind.

"DON'T WE GET A LAST WORD!" he yelled. The Orc stopped and mid swing, looking what the wizard with puzzlement. The crowd's cheers died down as they were just as puzzled as well. The silence was then broken with laughter from all the orcs.

Straining through the laughter, the head Orc began, "Why you need last words ha ha ha!!!"

"If you want to be taken seriously, especially by someone as Lucan, you have to show him that you are all civilized enough to be a threat."

The orcs were still laughing, except for the head Orc, "QUIET!!!!!!"

Silence again, "The elf has good point." then he lowered his weapon, "What is last thing you want to say?"

Sinogra began, "I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive us for intruding into your lands and we meant you no harm or ill will."

The Orc chuckled for a moment, then just couldn't help but laugh some more. The other mass followed suit with him and joined in on the laughter.

"I's readys," whispered Wickle

"What ever it is you plan to do my friend, do it fast," Sinogra whispered back.

When the laughter subsided, the orc turned to the Ratonga, "And you Rat Man, what is your last word?"

"I's only haves one...." Wickle smiled, "DUCK!!!"

In one motion, Wickle was loose from his bindings and grabbed a rock and threw it at the orc. The head orc dodged the flying object, "HA YOU MISSED!!" but the rat's target wasn't the orc, but what was behind him. There was a post with a transparent box that housed a Manaburster. The flying rock obliterated the box, the Manaburster inside it now free, began to fly fast away. Sinogra saw what his little friend had done, and immediately cast his area fire spell. A ring of fire bursted around the captives. Wasn't alot of power but enough to blind a number of orc's.

"Wickle!" Sinogra yelled, "Quickly cut me loose."

Wickle did just that, and the wizard was free from his bindings. With his hands free, Sinogra made another incantation. This time it was a fire bolt. This fiery bolt shot out from the wizard through the crowd in front of him. The head orc, directly in front of Sinogra got the full blast and bursted into flames. The orcs behind ran in different directions trying to get away fromm the fire. The head orc ran around screaming "ME ON FIRE!!! ME ON FIRE!!!"

"Wickle! FOLLOW ME!" the two ran through the hole in the crowd.

"GET THEM!!!" They all yelled once the initial blindness wore off.

The two fugitives ran for cover behind one of the near by barracks, the orc horde right behind them. The wizard began to fire his spells one at a time, some binding them to the ground, others were fire strikes, lighting bolts, and even Frost shots. Sinogra was holding them off but he was not at full power, it wouldn't last. Wickle had picked what ever he can find and threw it the beasts with precision. Both tried desperately to fend off the massing horde as best as they can.

"Master," Wickled cried, "Can'ts yous Teleport us out of heres?"

"I only have enough power to do the one for myself, not for the both of us."

"Then saves yourselfs"

"Nonsense Wickle! I'm not leaving you behind."

"Master Sinogra, there is noes other ways!"

Wickle was right, there wasn't enough time to regenerate enough power to do them both, but Sinogra wasn't going to leave his little friend behind, "No Wickle we are both getting out here together." Wickle then turned to Sinogra for a brief second, his eyes filled with sincerity, "Its was an honors to serve yous, tells Zyla that I loves her."

"Wickle?!? What are you saying."

Wickle didn't give Sinogra any explanation. In his own mind, if they were to stay and continue to fight from behind this building, they would surely parish. So the Ratonga made up his mind, picking up a rusty machete on the ground and ran out to the Orcish horde before them swinging wildly. Wickle believed that if he sacrificed himself to the horde, Sinogra will have no choice but to save himself.

"WICKLE!!! NO!!!" cried Sinogra.

The Ratonga met with the orcs, slicing their legs and knees. The front men of the crowd double over as Wickle came to them, each them howling in pain. However the crowd circled around the brave Rat. From Sinogra's point of view, he can see that Wickle was giving a good fight but soon the crowd enveloped him to where the wizard lost sight of him. Still he could hear the little one grunting with every swing he made. He admired Wickle's bravery, he was proud, but then Sinogra's heart sank when he heard Wickle scream in pain. Suddenly, he was silenced. Anger swelled in the Wizards body. He stood out from behind the building made another incantation. This spell was called Inferno, and with that, the spell was casted. All the orcs eyes widen when the wall of heat and flame rushed towards them, nearly all of them burned. Most of the orcs stopped charging and ran the other way, others threw themselves to the ground, desperately trying to extinguish their burning cloths. This gave Sinogra the perfect opportunity to escape by teleporting out. He hesitated for a moment, out of the lose of his companion, but then tried to stay focus. 'If I don't do it now, is death will be in vain.' With his arms moving up and down, the spell began to cast. Normally once the spell is cast, the effect is instantaneous.

The spell takes only mere seconds to cast, however that's all time an orc Archer needed. Before the spell was complete, an arrow struck into Sinogra's left shoulder. The wizard fell to the ground, He tried to move back behind the building, but he was struck again in the back of his leg, then again in his right arm. The pain was excruciating, but nevertheless, Sinogra pushed himself to get up and move behind the building. He limped and stumbled for cover, his back now again the wall. The archers still flung the arrows at his direction but he was safe for the time being. He had to think fast, with both his arms in pain by the arrows, with would almost be impossible to make the necessary hand and arm movements to cast his spells. It would be a matter of time before the Orcs would regroup themselves and charge at him again. First things first, he needed to take the arrows out. Gritting his teeth together, he began to pull the one in his leg out. Sure there was a right way to do it, however there was no time to properly dislodge it. With one tug, the arrow came lose and out of his body, Sinogra scream in pain. 'One down, two more to go.' he thought

"GET BACK! THERE IS ONLY ONE LEFT! I WANT HIS HEAD." This was a different Orc that spouted out orders. He sounded more commanding and even more annoyed.

No time the nurse the pain, just pull. Another tug on the arrow in his right arm. It took only one pull, but the pain was equally great as the one his leg. He could feel his flesh ripping as the arrow head exited the wound. Now for the last one, this was deeper than the last two. At least to him, it felt it was. He grasp the arrow with both hands and began to pull hard. It moved out a bit, but did not loosen out any further. "Son of a goblin," he cried in pain. He couldn't do it. He'd then broke the arrow near the wound and twisted off leaving the arrowhead and a partial piece inside his shoulder. The pain was still there but at least it will not be pushed in any further with the majority of it off. Sinogra peeked around the corner of his safe spot to see what the orcs were up too. They were a few them running back to his hiding place. The High Elf quickly casted another spell to fend the advancing creatures. The orcs were knocked back but more came behind them. Another spell was cast. Much the same with the first group. Deep down, Sinogra could not keep this up much longer and with his other arm incapacitated, there was no way of casting the teleport properly. The only words that went through Sinogra's mind were the word of Armatice, an acquaintance in Qeynos, You're Screwed.

---

The two gaurds at the main gate of Bloodskull Valley watched as the events transpired in their camp. All the orcs it seemed surrounded the building where the white haired wizard took refuge. Two other guards in front of them talked and joked amongst themselves. The guard on the left side of the door smiled, "Two gold pieces say wizard will get away."

"Wizard is powerful but he is only one. I take that bet." remarked the other one. Another group of orc approached the four guardsmen, "General Drull say you two stay," Pointing at the two near the doorway, "Rest come with us, Wizard will not die easy."

The one on the right side of the door grumbled, "We always miss good fights."

"Then today is your lucky day." A voice from the other side of the door.

In the next moment, the door exploded throwing all that was near into the air. The orcs gather themselves and drew there weapons out. When the dust settled from the dirt and debris of the door, a figure walked forward in a Dark green and blue robe. The figure had no hair what so ever on his head and face. His eyes were light purplish color and his skin was a light greyish color. The figured smiled at the Orcs and said one thing, "Sha lay lay..."

Then another figure charge out from the dust. This one was huge with dark brown plated armor. He held a massive sword in one hand, and on the other an large shield. His head wore a helm that covered the top part of his head and his eyes only leaving holes for him to see. The helm also carried horns out on both the left and right side. He was a Barbarian. The orcs began to charge the huge invader, only to be met with a swing of his sword, powerful enough to cleave through all that was in his way. The other intruder was what they called an Erudite, some say he is an advanced form of a human. And like Sinogra he was a powerful wizard, and began to chant his incantations at the orcs that the Barbarian would miss. Another figure came through the busted doorway. She wore a plated armor as well but no helm. her skin was pale white, her hair a fiery red color, cut at shoulder length and like Sinogra she was a high elf as well. She her self casted incantation, but the different sort from what a wizard would cast, more like prayers. These spells or prayers formed an invisible symbols of courage and bravery to both the Erudite and the Barbarian.

Of a few meters ahead of them behind the group of orc that the invaders were fighting, a smaller orc witnessed the events and began to run the other way to warn the others. The Erudite noticed this smaller one running off and quickly cast a root spell. It stopped the orc from running any further. Then the wizard set the little tattle-tale a blaze, incenerating the orc. The Female High Elf turned to the Erudite, "Was that really necessary Dibi?"

"What is good of having that spell if you can't use it?" Replied the Erudite.

"No time complain about methods," cried the Barbarian, "Though I have to say, Nice..."

"Thank you Arcanese," smiled Dibi.

"Dromia, I need you and Dibi to handle the left flank." Arcanese ordered.

"What about the right you can't handle it alone?" she pointed out.

Suddenly, bodies began to drop from top of the ledge of the pathway walls. They were the bodies of the orc archers. With a quickness, another figured slid down the inclined rocky wall and stopped next to Arcanese. She drew both rapiers out, one in both hands. She wore a chain outfit of sorts with black and gold designs upon it. The new companion also donned a black hat with a single yellow feather out one side. She, a High Elf as well, smiled at Dromia, "Arc and I can handle the right side."

"Glad you can make it Kalana." Arcanese smiled. More Orc came to the aid of the entrance. All four took their positions and began to fight.

Dibi began drew his cane and began to re-chant other spells with perfect clarity. Dromia, even though she was what some would call a healer, had some of her damage spells and might strikes that she cast at the orcs. She also in between her damage spell, she would cast a limited shield over the group that would make any attack at them invulnerable. Arcanese had no sort of magic powers, however he skills were that of a Beserker, a different type of warrior with a power fighting style that is feared by most. Kalana, a cunning Swashbuckler who knew how to get the upper hand over her foes by the use of her mastery of swordsmen ship and witty charm. The four of them took on the horde without injury, the more that came the more the body count rose.

The horns blared out in the valley and the orcs around the building where Sinogra desperately fought his captors, took noticed to the new invaders. They then turn there attention to the newcomers and charged them.

"I think we got there attention," Dibi announced to his comrades.

"Keep fighting to the left, we will keep to the right," yelled Arcanese.

"But what about the center?" Kalana asked, as she drove her raiper into another orc victim.

"Where is Talonenis? Didn't you say he would be here?" Dromia again cast another damage spell.

"You know Talon." Dibi Began, "He always-" At that moment, another form appeared through the broken gates of the valley, but this one was an Iksar and he rode a dark armored horse and it ran passed the companions. Dibi finished his statement, "likes to make an entrance." This new invader wore a dark brown armor set. On his head he had a helm unlike Arcanese two horned helm, this one had the face of a skull on it, the helm of a Shadow Knight. These fighters were a hybrid of Necromancer and warrior, dark arts of the dead as well as the rough combat skills of a warrior. This Knight made his way through the oncoming horde of Orc, his sword drawn out and began to slash through them without hesitation. Once he cleared the way, the Shadow Knight dismounted his horse by jumping off into the air, somersaulting to the ground. He was knelt down after his landing and his focus was turned to the deadly path he left behind, the orcs that did not suffer his trail of death turn to him and began to charge. The Dark knight moved his hands and arms as he silently cast a spell. The ground ahead of the charging horde made a small opening. A skeletal being clawed its way up from the ground. The charging orcs stop for a moment at the sight, then the skeleton itself drew a weapon from the ground and charge at the still orcs. If it had flesh, it would have had a grin from ear to ear as it laugh hysterically as it took down the orcs before him.

The group came up to the Iksar Shadow Knight. Arcanese let out a sigh at Talonenis, "Show off." He said under his breath.

"Come on." Dromia called, "Enough theatrics we need to find Sinogra and Wickle."

"Kalana, you and Dromia go find them while we take care of things out here." Arcanese exclaimed.

"Of course, Dromia stay close to me." Kalana then sheath her rapiers then both her and Dromia vanished into thin air.

"Can you trust them to find the old man," Dibi commented, "I mean the girls are fragile."

Then Dibi's head shot forward as if he got smacked on the back of the head, "We can still hear you, you arrogant piece of-"

"Kalana?!?! Langauge?" Arcanese chuckled.

"Ok we are going, come on Dro." Kalana voice replied.

More orcs were coming out of the other buildings to the sounding horns, both the Shadow Knight and the Berserker drew there weapons and shields. From behind them another set of Orcs ran through the broken gates. The horn had blared all orcs in the surounding area of Bloodskull Valley to come and assist in the battle.

"Dibi take care of the ones coming through the gates," cried the Iksar, "Arc and I will deal with the rest."

Dibi said nothing more and turned to the hordes behind them, "Ice Comet coming up. SHA LAY LAY!" From the sky above, a huge white ball of frozen energy struck down onto the on coming mobs, blasting them to pieces. Arcanese and Talonenis were back to back fighting against the assaulting Orcs from the other end.

While the men had the orcs distracted, Kalana saw to be better safe than sorry to stay in this invisible state along with Dromia. She scanned the ground for any sign of what may be a High Elf footprint. Among her other skills, tracking was second nature for her, as long the person or thing was not far off. In the dirt below she spotted a very distinct foot print unlike an orcs. She was sure it was Sinogra's, she then motion Dromia to follow her. Even though they were both invisible, they can still see each other outlined figure, one of the benefits of a Scouts Smuggle ability. The footsteps lead to around a building, as they got behind it, they found the old wizard against the wall, bleeding from his arms, and one of his legs. His breathing was heavy and his complexion was pale.

"Sinogra!" Cried Dromia as she and Kalana reappeared. The healer knelt down to him, she saw that he had his eyes barely open.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kalana asked.

"He looks poisoned, I see if I can dull out the his pain."

Kalana picked one of the bloody arrows near the wizard and brought it up to her nose and sniffed it, the pungent smell reinforced Dromia's theory. The arrow head was laced with poison.

"Cure and restore his health, I will watch your back and give you cover."

Dromia then began to chant her spells of cure and health onto Sinogra. Just then around the other corner were two Orcs armed with heavy axes. Kalana drew two daggers out from her belt and threw them in at the incoming mob, striking both in the throat. More came, she then drew her rapiers and greeted them each with either a slash or a piercing in the heart. Three more came behind recent fallen ones but stopped with hesitation before the High Elf Swashbuckler "Now you boys, are you going to be like these guys?" She taunted with a smile, "or are you going to make this worth my while." The Orcs then growled as they charged the fearless Elf.

Arcanese and Talonenis continued to fight what was left of the orcs. Both slashing and bashing at each and every opponents. Not a single one touched or even scratched of the two fighters. With every swing that the orcs made at the two, they were met with their blades or protection of the shield. One orc was lucky enough take Arcanese but only the top of his helm, in which broke off the left horn. It fell to the ground in front of the bruting Barbarian. The Orc saw this and somewhere deep inside he knew it was not a good thing, and he was right. Arcanese, then trusted his fist into the Orc, literally braking every possible bone in the orcs face. "Damn filthy beast!" he exclaimed.

Talonenis himself focused on the fight. nothing more. Each and every victim of his matter not. He didn't care. The iksar came here with one purpose and one purpose only. To rescue the wizard and his Rat. That is all. It had seemed that most of the orcs that had had charged both Talonenis and Arcanese are now down on the ground dead or dying. He turned to see if the other Wizard was still alive. Off in the distance, Dibi looked as though, for lack of better words, enjoying the hell out of burning the lesser beings to oblivion. Dibi never gets a lot of chances to go all out with his powers, so for him this is his way to release all his pent up aggression. As Talonenis began to look around the area to see if he could find he Dromia and the other High Elf. His search was cut short when another orc jumped up out of nowhere and knocked Talon's blade out from his hand. Talonenis returned the gesture by striking hard with his elbow across the orc's face, knocking the orc down to the ground. Suddenly, two arrow struck the Iksar Knight's shield. The iksar then turned his head to which the arrow came from. There were two other Orc archers a few yards from him. He then knelt down to the fallen Orc from before, grabbed him by the neck and raised up off the ground. More arrows were shot, but the iksar used the orc he held as a literal meat shield. When the archers went for another arrow from the quivers, Talonenis took a step back and lunged forward, throwing the arrow filled orc at the them. The Orc crashed on top of them, sending them both to the ground.

"DIBI!" Yelled Talonenis, he then pointed at the fallen Orcs, "Take care of those!"

Dibi smiled and proceeded to cast yet another fiery blast, completely burning the orcs alive.

Arcanese came to Talonenis, "My side is done. How bout yours?"

"INTRUDERS!!!" yelled a large orange skined Orc, it was General Drull, leader of the bloodskull orcs. "THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" Then behind the two fighters was another four man orc party. Arcanese recognized these orcs, they were the elite guard. The best of the best in bloodskull valley.

"I guess the fun never stops here does it Arc?" The shadow knight commented.

The Berserker grunted in agreeance with the Iksar.

"You take care of the Gaurds. I'll deal with the General." Talon picked up his sword from the ground.

"Two Platinum says I beat mine first before you," Arcanese smiled.

"Now is not the time." Then the iksar moved forward to his opponent then stopped and said without turning back to the Barbarian, "Your on."

Arcanese smiled than turned to his opponents, "Lets make this quick, I have two plat on the line."

Talonenis wiped the blood off of his sword then stop short of Drull.

"You dare come to my home and Defile it Lizard."

"I dare not, I do, you Goblin spawn."

"I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO DIRT!" Drull then unsheathed his large sword from his side.

Talonenis then went to his defensive stance and responded one last time before the fight began, "Bring it!!!"

Meanwhile, while both fighters took on their opponents, Dromia desprately cast her healing spells, but they were having no effect on Sinogra.

"Come on," she cried, "why isn't this working?"

An Orc then grabbed Dromia from behind her neck. She was forced up and pressed against the wall. The orc then came up close to her and began, "I will have my fun with you pretty one." Dromia struggled to get him off but the orc had her well pinned against the wall. The orc then growled in agonizing pain, letting Dromia go. Kalana then appeared out of nowhere with her dagger deep in the orc's back.

"Keep it in your pants Orc slime." then she withdrew the dagger out of the orc, then the orc fell to the ground lifeless.

"Are you ok hun?" Kalana asked

"Yes, but Sinogra. He's not responding to my Heals nor Cures. And worst yet, his life force is draining fast."

"Oh no."

Both women knelt down to the old wizard. His eyes were partially opened and his body at ones touch felt cold.

Dromia tried again to cast her most powerful heal on to him.

Kalana tried to talk to the old High Elf, "Sinogra dear. Hang on. Hang on."

Sinogra was aware of what was going on around him, but he didn't have the strength to respond back. Then slowly the sounds around him began to fade. No, he thought, I can't go. No. Then, the world around him started to turn not into darkness, but light. And it was getting brighter. The last thing he heard before all outside noises finally faded was the voice of Kalana, "Hang on..... fight it..... fight it........"


End file.
